


Little Sea Eyes

by itsallaboutme11



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutme11/pseuds/itsallaboutme11
Summary: Fanart from Chapter 4 of Any Where Out of the World. Literally just a pic of Grantaire holding Amantine





	Little Sea Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Where Out of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762398) by [astronicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronicht/pseuds/astronicht). 

> Ok, so first posting! I read Any Where Out of the World by astronicht and it was absolutely amazing. This was inspired by the following passage in Chapter 4.  
He thought that he was crying. He brought the warm little body back to his chest, tucked her under his chin like a violin, like something precious. There was a tight warm feeling, like a letter on paper made from orange-hot embers folding up tight in his chest. He could feel her little cheek against his collarbone, her mouth move just a little.
> 
> “I wasn’t born a Maman, little sea-eyes. Maybe I should have been. I think I would have done less damage that way. And I am an R, un aire , not un père , but at least we have some bread here, sea-eyes, and milk rags for you, and it’s warm inside.”


End file.
